homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111215-Communication
20:32:24 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:32 -- 20:32:30 AT: serios! got a minute 20:32:38 GG: Of. Course. Miss. Aaisha. 20:33:05 GG: Is. Everything. Alright? Are. You. Feeling. Better? 20:33:23 AT: yes, still dealing w/ scarlet's shit 20:33:28 AT: but i think i can get rid of it 20:33:35 AT: ive been trying at least 20:33:50 GG: Wait.... You. Are.... Oh. Gods. I. Did. Not. Think. Of. It.... You. Were. Affected.... I. Did. Not. See. It.... 20:35:10 AT: i didnt really mention it, i didnt notice it at first either 20:35:18 AT: since it just kinda felt like i went back to normal 20:35:27 AT: just a little more... jeeealous than usual 20:35:43 AT: let's just say i hope i have this gone before i see libby next time, staying calm talking to her was hard 20:37:32 GG: If. Possible. I. Will. Try. To. Find. A. Way. To. Meet. Up. With. You. To. Free. You. Or. To. Learn. How. To. Perform. My. Abilities. Better. From. A. Distance. 20:37:40 GG: I. Am. Sorry. For. This. Failing. 20:38:07 GG: Does. Mr. Aesona. Know? 20:38:42 AT: i think he does ive been talking to him 20:38:57 AT: but im gonna try and get rid of it myself i think i might be able to 20:39:07 AT: its no fault of yours serios 20:39:42 GG: If. I. Had. More. Time. I. Am. Certain. I. Would. Have. Thought. Of. It.... If. I. Had. Even. Thought. To. Ask.... 20:39:50 GG: Sorry. I. Will. Not. Bring. That. Up.... 20:40:47 GG: But. If. You. Can. Indeed. Free. Yourself. Please. Do. Try.... 20:41:40 AT: sigh i almost feel like i couldve given you that time 20:42:33 GG: Knowing. The. Circumstances. I. Do. Not. Think. Anyone. Could. Have. Given. Me. That. Time.... Not. Even. Mr. Aesona.... 20:44:34 AT: i could have stopped you from dying 20:44:42 AT: switched our fates 20:45:18 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Never. Speak. Of. That.... Even. If. That. Was. True. Vigil'S. Orders. Were. For. My. Death.... 20:46:09 AT: uuugh yes as much as i hate that 20:46:33 AT: ive returned you to your tower 20:46:44 AT: and now i get to find a tree to do some kind of mermorial :| 20:46:52 GG: A. Tree? 20:47:01 AT: yes vigil apparently didnt eat nyarla 20:47:11 AT: just picked him apart and put him at the base of a tree 20:47:23 AT: i asked libby if i could get him back but... removing him would apparently hurt the tree 20:47:30 AT: pro tip vigil is very much in to nature 20:47:33 GG: That. Seems.... Kind? I. Suppose? Of. Him.... 20:47:43 GG: And. I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. 20:48:08 GG: Wait.... I. Seem. To. Have. Forgotten. That. One. Of. The. Humans. Was. Gifted. A. Plant. From. Vigil.... 20:48:20 AT: mike right? 20:48:37 GG: Yes. Mr. Simons. 20:49:06 AT: yea 20:49:11 AT: im not sure what its for but 20:49:20 AT: for mike's sake i hope it doesnt die 20:51:41 GG: Indeed. That. Would. Be. Horrible.... And. Admittedly. Mr. Simons. Does. Not. Seem. To. Be. The. Wisest. Of. Humans. To. Take. Care. Of. Such. A. Thing. 20:52:26 GG: He. Seems. To. Have. Some. Affliction. Against. Furniture. That. Baffles. Me.... 20:53:34 AT: i think it might be that he's just surrounded by nothing but furniture 20:54:49 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. Debate. On. Telling. Mr. Aesona. About. What. Was. Done. With. His. Remains.... 20:55:19 AT: well he assumes vigil ate him 20:55:24 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. He. Will. Be. Thrilled. With. The. Concept. Of. His. Body. Being. Given. Such. A. Respect. Versus. Being. Consumed.... 20:55:44 AT: i think itll set his worries at ease at least a bit 20:55:50 AT: well uh yea 20:56:00 AT: okay vigil isnt going to his hive theres that 20:57:26 GG: The. Thing. That. Is. Troubling. Mr. Aesona. Though. Is. He. Does. Not. Feel. He. Has. Anything. That. Speaks. Of. Who. He. Is. Right. Now.... He. Is. Looking. At. All. The. Events. As. His.... "Fuck. Ups." 20:58:22 AT: yes i kno 20:58:34 AT: i talked to libby hopefully ill be able to see him in person soon 20:58:39 AT: without scarlet's shit in my head 20:59:16 AT: he feels like hes second fiddle to you and i really dont like that 21:00:47 GG: He. Really. Should. Not. Feel. That. Way.... There. Is. More. He. Can. Do. For. Than. I. At. The. Moment.... In. Terms.... Of.... I. Mean.... Sorry.... 21:02:07 AT: its fine serios :) ive come to terms with my feelings and yours a long time ago it actually feels better that oyu kno 21:02:15 AT: the only shit bothering me right now is scarlet's 21:02:59 GG: I. Have. Been. Avoiding. Talking. About. That. Out. Loud. With. Mr. Aesona.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Knows. Her. Plan. To. Hurt. Miss. Libby. Failed.... 21:03:22 GG: Nor. Do. I. Wish. To. Give. The. Witch. Any. Ideas. To. Try. Again. 21:03:30 AT: if vigil came and killed you i would say yes 21:03:43 AT: and i kno she's still watching 21:03:53 AT: which is irritating but something im talking about with eribus right now 21:04:19 GG: Miss. Libby. Will. Hopefully. Help. With. That. When. She. Brings. You. To. Meet. With. Mr. Aesona. 21:06:19 GG: Perhaps. It. Would. Be. Better. To. Talk. Of. Happier. Matters.... I. Believe. I. Have. Found. Out. Who. My. Ancestor. Was.... 21:06:44 AT: i appreciate how much she's helping us but that bothers me, im going experiment with my doom powers a bit more 21:06:45 AT: oh? 21:06:50 AT: how? 21:07:32 GG: Miss. Libby. Had. Collected. Volumes. Of. Books. From. Our. Planet. If. You. Remember.... She. And. Her. Handmaidens. Where. Having. Trouble. Deciphering. The. Text. Of. One. Of. The. Books.... 21:08:06 GG: I. Had. Only. Started. To. Read. Of. It. But. I. Felt. The. Kinship. With. Him.... 21:08:45 GG: His. Title. Was. The. Guardian.... He. Served. As. A. Guard. To. Your. Own. Ancestor.... 21:10:12 GG: On. Second. Thought. Perhaps. It. Is. Not. The. Most. Happy. Tale. To. Recount.... 21:10:28 GG: The. Happiness. Was. More. For. Finding. Out. About. Him. Than. The. Actual. Tale. 21:11:05 AT: antera's library yes and yea. wow i can. imagine 21:11:10 AT: that's really incredible serios! 21:12:27 GG: I. Would. Like. To. Think. So. As. Well. 21:12:49 GG: It. Feels. Like. Fate. To. Be. There. As. The. Book. Was. Brought. In. 21:13:14 GG: As. If. He. Felt. There. Was. Some. Degree. Of. Wisdom. I. Needed. To. Know. 21:18:16 AT: how far have you gotten in it?? 21:18:50 GG: Only. A. Little. Ways. Through. It.... There. Were. Other. Things. To.... Think. About..... 21:19:43 GG: Not. To. Mention. I. Had. To. Debate. With. The. Handmaiden. About. The. Validity. Of. Ancestors. Before.... Well.... 21:21:41 AT: ppfft yes i can imagine there were 21:21:53 AT: and well all just have to show them how important ancestors are to us 21:23:20 GG: Indeed.... For. Them. To. Say. That. There. Is. No. Connection. Besides. The. Possibility. Of. Genetics. Is. Silly. When. One. Can. See. The. Sheer. Parallels. 21:24:23 AT: yes 21:24:26 AT: i wonder if there's 21:24:32 AT: anything about the disgrace in that library 21:24:38 AT: all i have are rumors 21:25:39 GG: I. Am. Certain. That. If. Miss. Antera. Had. Records. Of. My. Own. Ancestor. There. Must. Also. Exist. Your. Ancestor'S. Journals. 21:26:08 AT: yea... id like to get to kno her 21:27:40 GG: I. Will. Do. What. I. Can. To. Find. Out. About. Finding. It.... Afterall. They. Did. Say. They. Needed. Someone. To. Help. Go. Through. The. Other. Texts. To. Know. Where. To. Categorize. Them. 21:29:07 GG: It. Is. Quite. Exciting. To. Think. Of. The. Tales. I. Will. Help. Uncover.... 21:35:33 GG: If. You. Want. I. Could. Try. To. Get. On. It. Right. Away. Though. It. Can. Be. Hard. To. Just. Fall. Asleep. On. Command.... 21:36:41 GG: Though. Admittedly.... What. Would. Be. Her. Name. Before. She. Came. To. The. One. We. Now. Know? 21:37:02 AT: i dont kno i just kno her as the disgrace 21:37:12 AT: and you dont have to do it right now we need tow ork on the game 21:37:20 AT: and im worried about lorrea 21:37:28 AT: ugh the backlash from all of that 21:41:15 GG: The. Backlash. Of. The. Events? At. Most. She. Is. Angry. With. Mr. Aesona. But. She. Did. Not. Express. Much. More. Than. Disappointment. With. What. Happened. 21:55:00 AT: oh no yea i expected libby to yell at me i was kinda 21:55:06 AT: surprised she didnt 21:55:16 AT: but no i meant the backlash from me puutting my sign online 21:55:51 GG: Why. Would. You. Be. Worried. About. Lorrea. In. Regards. To. Putting. Your. Sign. Online? 21:56:22 GG: Was. She. Unaware. Of. Your. Sign. Before? 21:58:04 AT: ohgosh we are both turned around 21:58:12 AT: you were talking about lorrea okay 21:58:33 AT: no ive talked to her and im trying to pull us all together in teams 21:58:42 AT: im afraid shes going crack 21:58:48 AT: the backlash was on alternia 21:59:31 GG: Yes. That. I. Remember. You. Talking. About. Before.... 22:00:16 GG: And. In. A. Fashion. I. Suppose. I. Remember. The. Backlash. Though. I. Did. Not. Know. Of. It. Exactly. Until. You. Explained. Who. Your. Ancestor. Was. 22:00:38 AT: uh yea 22:00:42 AT: i was p sure 22:00:53 AT: my ancestor was the empress so it kinda 22:00:54 AT: shocked me 22:02:20 GG: Yes.... Though. Still. Be. Glad. That. Your. Ancestor. Was. Far. Better. Than. The. Empress. In. The. End.... And. I. Would. Like. To. Believe. They. May. Have. Yet. Lived. A. Life. That. Does. Not. Reflect. Their. Title. 22:02:43 AT: i am glad i admire her a lot 22:02:53 AT: and from what libby told me.... i dont think so 22:03:08 GG: What. Did. Miss. Libby. Say? 22:03:47 AT: it was a really long time ago but... she mentioned seeing her just 22:03:58 AT: being there and having table scraps thrown at her 22:04:01 AT: and laughing 22:05:18 GG: ...That. Would. Be. After. Her. Encounter. With. The. Empress. I. Would. Imagine.... 22:06:53 GG: Or. Did. You. Mean. Miss. Libby. Laughed? 22:07:16 AT: no libby didnt laugh 22:07:26 AT: but at the time i suspect she mightve... enjoyed it? 22:07:36 AT: maybe its the jealousy talking but back then we werent on good terms 22:08:35 GG: It. Does. Seem. Odd.... Though. There. Are. Other. Possibilites. Other. Than. Her. Enjoying. It.... 22:09:11 AT: i kno 22:11:42 GG: If. I. Can. Find. Anything. On. Her. I. Am. Certain. The. Truth. Will. Be. Revealed.... I. Will. Also. Check. In. The. Guardian'S. Journal. As. Well.... I. Believe. He. Will. Have. Likely. Written. Of. Her. Often. Based. On. What. I. Did. Read.... 22:13:11 GG: He. Certainly. Never. Thought. Of. Her. As. The. Disgrace. 22:13:21 AT: i imagine he didnt 22:13:23 AT: i 22:13:30 AT: i really would like to kno her as more than that too 22:14:55 GG: I. Do. Wish. I. Was. Able. To. Find. An. Earlier. Journal. Of. My. Ancestor.... His. Accounts. Are. Only. Of. What. Occured. After.... Well.... 22:15:09 AT: yes 22:15:15 AT: maybe you will 22:15:26 AT: i wonder if all our ancestors are in the library 22:16:08 GG: If. Miss. Antera'S. Library. Was. Indeed. As. Vast. As. Was. Advertised. It. May. Very. Well. Hold. All. Of. Their. Accounts. And. More. 22:18:24 AT: thats pretty incredible 22:18:35 AT: she may even have forbidden writings 22:19:45 GG: I. Never. Did. Like. Knowing. There. Were. Texts. That. Would. Forever. Be. Lost. Like. That.... 22:20:10 AT: heh yea 22:20:22 AT: ive always been interested even if originally it was to burn them 22:21:11 GG: You. Would. Have. Wanted. To. Burn. Them? That. Seems. A. Bit. Unlike. You. 22:22:52 AT: you knew me after my crash serios 22:22:56 AT: i wasnt always this nice 22:23:17 AT: aas much as it bothers me 22:23:24 AT: i feel a type of kinship with scarlet 22:24:48 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. That.... You. Do. Not. Seem. Anything. Like. Her.... Even. If. The. You. In. The. Past. Could. Have. Been. Like. Her. You. Chose. To. Be. Different.... And. You. Still. Choose. Who. You. Will. Be. 22:25:15 GG: And. In. All. Things. You. Will. Be. Miss. Aaisha. 22:28:06 AT: :) thank you serios 22:28:27 GG: It. Is. Only. The. Truth. Miss. Aaisha. 22:28:41 GG: There. Is. No. Need. To. Thank. Me. For. Stating. That. 22:32:18 AT: its hard to live down how i used to be tho 22:32:30 AT: especially when i feel like what i couldve been is staring me in the face 22:36:32 GG: But. It. Is. Not. Who. You. Are.... It. Is. True. That. As. Little. As. A. Single. Event. Could. Have. Ramifications. That. Could. Have. Changed. All. That. We. Are. But. We. Can. Not. Dwell. On. Those. Possibilities. 22:37:43 GG: Furthermore. Having. That. Kind. Of. Past. Now. Allows. You. To. See. Those. Features. In. Others. And. Allows. You. To. Understand. The. Opposite. Aspects. Better. 22:38:42 GG: If. There. Was. Only. Ever. Water. One. Could. Not. Understand. Land. Nor. Appreciate. Living. In. Water. 22:42:32 AT: youre really good at this serios 22:42:40 AT: and i think the fact i sorta understand scarlet 22:42:44 AT: is part of what bothers me 22:43:03 AT: im so angry but im not sure i can go all out 22:44:29 GG: Do. Not. Let. It. Bother. You.... You. May. Recall. That. I. Can. See. Similarities. Between. Myself. And. Vigil.... Though. Not. Quite. The. Same. As. Scarlet. In. Some. Regards. 22:44:56 AT: vigil can at least be nice 22:45:03 AT: scarlet who knows 22:45:12 AT: were too much like dolls for her 22:47:19 GG: If. Even. That.... But. If. You. Need. To. Vent. Your. Anger. You. Know. I. Will. Listen.... And. I. Am. Certain. Mr. Aesona. Would. Be. Willing. To. Listen. As. Well.... 22:47:48 GG: You. Have. Friends. Who. Can. Help. You. 22:48:25 GG: I. Am. Even. Certain. That. Miss. Fenrix. Would. Have. Advice. On. The. Matter. 22:49:35 AT: yes lorrea tends to 22:49:52 GG: But. Like. How. I. Was. So. Angry. With. Everything. That. Happened. To. You. Over. These. Past. Few. Days. You. Must. Learn. To. Accept. That. Anger.... Do. Not. Turn. Away. From. It. But. Do. Not. Let. It. Rule. You. 22:50:07 AT: i dont 22:50:10 AT: plan to but 22:50:16 AT: i dont kno what im going to do 22:50:22 AT: when i have the power to get it out 22:52:29 GG: Perhaps. Turn. To. Something. You. Enjoy? If. I. Had. The. Time. I. Would. Have. Taken. To. Reading. Much. Of. The. Other. Tome. Miss. Libby. Had. Presented. To. Me. After. Learning. Of. The. Events. Of. Mr. Aesona. Being. Mind. Controlled. By. Scarlet. 22:52:48 GG: Well. It. Was. Not. Time. That. I. Lacked. At. The. Time.... 22:53:09 AT: heh 22:53:12 GG: That. Was. A. Rather. Confusing. Time. For. Me. In. Terms. Of. My. Emotions. 22:53:22 AT: i can imagine 22:53:43 GG: But. In. Any. Case. Perhaps. Turn. To. Your. Music? 22:53:43 AT: sigh i like planning 22:53:49 GG: Or. Even. That. 22:53:49 AT: but my dry room is at my fucking hive 22:53:56 AT: oh i still have the cello 23:01:53 GG: Ah. Yes. Most. Excellent. That. You. Have. That.... I. Know. You. Prefer. The. Guitar. But. I. Am. Certain. You. Can. Still. Play. Wonderfully. On. That. Instrument. 23:02:10 AT: yes! cara and lorrea liked my playing on it! :) 23:02:42 GG: I. Had. Not. Known. You. Played. It. For. Them.... I. Wish. I. Could. Have. Listened. To. It. Myself. 23:05:23 GG: Considering. The. Time. Table. Of. When. You. Came. To. Know. Miss. Suproc. Though.... I. Suppose. I. Would. Not. Have. Been. Most. Receptive. To. The. Music. Though. 23:06:13 AT: maybe? 23:06:25 AT: well if youre awake when i go to see nyarla i can play for you guys? 23:06:51 GG: It. Would. Be. Lovely. To. Hear. That. Music. Again.... 23:07:28 AT: :) 23:09:54 GG: For. Now. Though. I. Think. I. Will. Go. Check. In. On. Mr. Aesona. And. Perhaps. Mr. Milo.... I. Can. Somewhat. Understand. Mr. Aesona'S. Annoyance. With. Mr. Milo.... He. Seems. Rather.... Naive? 23:10:04 AT: yes 23:10:17 AT: im actually talking to him meant to be getting into a leadership and stuff 23:10:17 AT: but 23:10:34 AT: im not sure her has the qualities for leadership but he sure as heck thinks hes at the top 23:10:43 AT: its a little annoying but that may be me as a fuchsia 23:11:42 GG: No. I. Think. That. May. Precisely. Describe. Mr. Milo.... 23:11:59 GG: Castes. Do. Not. Come. Into. It. 23:12:15 GG: Though. He. Means. Well. I. Think. 23:12:33 AT: does for me half the time, got that i have to be on top urge just tend to not act on it or if i do i get dunked on so whatever 23:12:34 AT: yea he does 23:12:42 AT: im gonna be watching him tho 23:13:20 GG: For. If. He. Does. Live. Up. To. His. Talk? 23:13:49 AT: no if he tries to do something stupid that he cant do yet 23:14:03 GG: That. Does. Seem. More. Likely. 23:14:11 AT: yes 23:14:30 AT: you guys need to decide on an inner team leader whether that shows up alone or just 23:14:32 AT: what 23:14:44 AT: we need to start communicating decide on someone to relay all information to the other teams 23:15:29 GG: On. The. Subject. Of. Leaders. That. Was. Discussed. A. Bit. But. My. Team. Felt. It. Better. To. Simply. Work. On. A. Case. By. Case. Situation. 23:15:44 AT: oky that works 23:16:00 AT: just dont let working like that make you take too long on making decisions 23:16:19 AT: and set up one person to give out information to the other teams 23:16:38 GG: I. Will. Talk. To. Them. About. Setting. Up. Interteam. Communication. 23:16:55 AT: good ill let you kno when weve got one on our team 23:17:07 GG: Alright. Then. Miss. Aaisha. 23:17:34 AT: liskar's team is out in the boonies have you had contact with them? 23:18:04 GG: I. Have. Not. Been. Talking. With. Many. Of. The. Other. Trolls.... I. Was. Too. Focused. On. The. Issues. Of. Scarlet. 23:18:11 AT: yes same 23:18:20 AT: i dont think any of us have talked to that group though 23:18:30 GG: With. That. Gone. For. Now. I. Think. I. Will. Start. Contacting. Them. Then. 23:18:41 AT: excellent! 23:19:43 GG: I. Will. Contact. You. If. There. Is. Anything. To. Report.... And. Even. Though. I. Am. Not. Your. Moirail. If. You. Wish. To. Talk. To. Me. On. Anything.... 23:20:34 GG: Though. I. Can. Understand. If. You. Will. Want. To. Hold. Back. On. That. For. Now. 23:20:59 AT: its okay i might take you up on that 23:21:12 AT: im v nervous for some reason and i dont want to mention it to lorrea rn 23:21:29 GG: Why. Miss. Fenrix. In. Particular? 23:21:51 AT: mmmmmm weve ignored her a lot and she 23:21:53 AT: seems stiff 23:22:14 AT: and i think her team is furstrating her i dont want to push her anymore 23:22:21 GG: Ah. I. See. 23:25:13 GG: I. Do. Admit. She. Has. Expressed. To. Be. Better. Kept. In. The. Loop. For. Things.... I. Wish. I. Had. Consulted. Her. Infact.... She. Has. A. Great. Deal. Of. Wisdom. That. Could. Have. Helped. 23:27:09 AT: yes shes v... annoyed that we havent been listening 23:27:16 AT: i made a promise and i broke it 23:27:23 AT: idk if annoyed is a strong enough word 23:27:45 GG: I. Do. Recall. Her. Saying. That. In. Regards. To. Mr. Aesona. In. Terms. Of. His. Word. 23:27:53 AT: yes 23:28:04 GG: But. We. Will. Certainly. Listen. Now. 23:28:37 GG: And. Hopefully. Her. Annoyance. Will. Lessen. In. Time. Once. We. Demonstrate. That. 23:28:45 AT: yes hopefully 23:28:55 AT: thats why im starting to do this 23:29:05 AT: she should only be worrying about her team and i need to talk to kyle again 23:30:16 GG: Then. I. Will. Get. To. Talking. With. My. Team. So. That. The. Proper. Channels. Of. Communication. Can. Flow. And. Disaster. Can. Be. Averted. 23:31:03 GG: Noone. Needs. To. Have. The. Same. Lessons. We. Have. Experienced. In. Regards. To. The. Twinks. 23:31:10 AT: no they dont 23:31:36 AT: i want us actually working together 23:31:54 AT: we need to kno what everyone is doing and everyone needs to be on the same page 23:32:21 GG: I. Quite. Agree. 23:33:12 GG: For. Now. Miss. Aaisha. Stay. Safe. And. Good. Luck. With. Using. Your. Powers. To. Remove. The. Last. Remnants. Of. Scarlet'S. Power. 23:33:26 AT: yes thank you ill do my best 23:33:30 AT: healing fate and all that 23:33:38 GG: Naturally. 23:33:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:33 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha